Waiting Harts
by MaryFan1
Summary: CEO and single father Jonathan Hart and his daughter, Riley, find happiness with UCLA professor/writer Jennifer Edwards. But could something or someone threaten the life they're building?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Hart Fans! Hope you enjoy this new story. I have updates for Fragile and Facing on the way so stay tuned!**

Jennifer Edwards exited the elevator at Hart Industries for her lunch meeting with Jonathan Hart. The two of them were chairing a committee to raise money for the new cancer research center at UCLA Hospital. They had met many times at various charity events over the past six months since she had loved to Los Angeles. Undeniably he was a most charming man and she was looking forward to working with him. He was the envy of many men in this city and had women swooning in every direction. But his heart belonged to someone very special.

"Mr. Hart, Miss Edwards is here." Jonathan Hart's secretary, Deanne, buzzed him from the outer office

"Oh no." He gasped,"The hospital benefit committee. I completely forgot in all this mess with DynaTech. But please send her in. I'll make the excuses myself."

He got up and met her as she came through the door, "Miss Edwards, please come in."

"Please call me Jennifer, Mr. Hart." She insisted

"Only if you call me Jonathan." He replied, closing the door behind her, "I'm afraid I've had an emergency meeting come up and I won't be able to have lunch and discuss the benefit right now."

"Oh, I understand." She said smiling warmly, struggling to hide her disappointment

"Listen, my days are pretty frantic sometimes." He explained, "I was wondering if you would consider having dinner tonight instead."

"Sure, why don't we meet somewhere nearby?" She suggested

He smiled, "Actually, I had something else in mind." He paused, "Dinner at my house."

"I don't want to put you out." She insisted

"You won't be but I have to let you know it might be a bit of a circus." He said, "You see, I have a daughter, she's twelve and I like to be home in the evenings as much as possible. Being a single parent, well..."

She held up her hand, "Say no more. I completely understand." She recalled hearing the terrible situation of his wife's disappearance ten years earlier, she had never been heard from or found, dead or alive

"Great." He said, "How about six thirty?"

"Sounds good." She replied with another smile

"I really am sorry you came all the way over here. I should have called you when I found out about this meeting." He apologized

"That's alright, I had some errands to run downtown anyway." She replied, "I know how hectic things can be. I promise I won't take too much of your time tonight."

"Well, my daughter will probably be trying to take up yours." He said with a chuckle, "She's very inquisitive, if not downright nosy." He glanced at his watch, "I really need to get to my meeting..."

"Of course." She said heading for the door, "I'll see you tonight."

They exited his office, "Deanne, would you give Miss Edwards one of my cards with my home address on it please." He turned to Jennifer with a smile, "I look forward to tonight."

"Yes, me too." She said watching him walk away

"Miss Edwards." Deanne said

Jennifer turned back to her, "Yes."

"Mr. Hart's address."

"Oh, thank you." Jennifer replied with a smile and left

/

Jennifer pulled up to the front of the house on Willow Pond Road having been buzzed in by Jonathan's houseman, Max, who greeted her at the door.

"Miss Edwards, please come in." He said in a gravelly voice, "Let me take your coat."

"Thank you." She said, having changed from her tailored pant suit to a cobalt blue silk blouse and tailored blank slacks

"Mr. H will be with you in just a minute. He got an important phone call from the office." Max explained as he escorted her into the massive great room, "This latest merger at Hart Industries is becoming a real headache."

"Yes, it seemed that way this afternoon." She replied surveying the room, warm and inviting with a stone fireplace, full bar and library behind a mahogany desk

"May I get you a drink?" He offered, "White wine, perhaps?"

"That would be lovely." She put down her notebook she brought with notes about the benefit on the coffee table

"I'll be right back. We have a bottle chilling in the kitchen."

She watched him leave and once again surveyed the room, looking over the books in the library, Keats, Chaucer, _well read isn't he? _She thought, then made her over to the piano noticing the photographs that sat atop the black shiny surface of the baby grand. One in particular of Jonathan holding a baby.

"That's me with my dad when I was a baby." A small voice came from behind her

Jennifer jumped, startled, turning around to find a young, dark haired, girl in pigtails, jeans and a t shirt that was dirty and grass stained, carrying a football, "Well, hi there."

"Hi." the girl said, "I'm Riley."

Jennifer approached her and extended her hand, "Hello Riley, I'm Jennifer."

"Yeah, Daddy told me you were coming." She explained shaking her hand, "He said I have to change clothes because you're here for dinner. I have to wear a dress."

Jennifer stifled a laugh, _this one is a pistol, _she thought, "Well, I don't know about a dress but a clean shirt is always good." she said with a wink

"Young lady, what did I tell you to do a half hour ago?" Jonathan said coming in from the kitchen with a wine glass

"Dad." She whined

"Riley, it's not asking too much that you dress up a little when we have a guest." He admonished her then looked at Jennifer, "I see you two have met."

"Indeed we have." Jennifer nodded, "And really, don't make her dress up on my account. Besides, every girl should have a favorite pair of comfortable jeans and a t shirt to wear around the house." She gave Riley another wink, but didn't want to seem presumptuous with someone else's child

"Please Dad." She begged

Jonathan sighed and held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright but go ahead and wash up and put on a clean t shirt, you've been outside playing in God knows what."

"Yes, Sir." She said and turned to leave

"Jonathan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere, really." She apologized

"Don't worry about it." He said, "It's just every now and then I try to get her out of jeans and to look like a girl. She's always been a tomboy. I don't know if it's just how she is or if it's living in a house with two men. In fact, the only reason she has dresses at all is because her grandmother buys them for her. I wouldn't know the first thing."

"She's adorable." Jennifer replied, noting the look of sadness that briefly clouded his eyes, "Looks a lot like you."

"She's twelve going on forty. She probably won't seem so adorable by the end of the night." He explained then noticed the glass in his hand, "Oh, your wine."

"Thank you." She said taking the glass, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. We've only lived here a few years." He explained, "Well, dinner won't be ready for a few minutes. Would you like to get started talking about the benefit?"

"Sure." She explained, "I have some ideas jotted down." She picked up her notebook off the table

"Let's sit down." He gestured to the sofa

She took a seat, "Well, I thought we should go for something besides the typical stuffy black tie affair. Maybe a talent show? Or a concert with local talent? Sell tickets to raise the money."

"Talent show?" He questioned

"Well that's just an idea. I know a talented pianist who might be willing to perform a concert." She added

"I actually like that idea." He said, "Why don't you see if you can firm up a date and we'll go from there."

She smiled, "I'll do that tomorrow and let you know."

"Well, then does that mean we have nothing more to discuss on this topic tonight?"

"I suppose not." She said, "But I guess we should have a Plan B if this falls through."

"Hmm." He said scratching his chin, "What about an auction?"

"That's a good idea as well." She acknowledged

He nodded firmly, "Okay then, you talk to your friend then we'll know which way to go."

She looked at her watch, "You know, maybe I should go. I mean, we can't really do more until we..."

"Oh no, I invited you to dinner." He insisted, "Please stay. Max would be devastated. He's come up with a new recipe for beef tenderloin and he's dying to show off." He said with a wink

She found herself smiling again, "Well, how can I say no to that?"

/

Throughout dinner Riley peppered Jennifer with questions, much to Jonathan's consternation and Jennifer's amusement.

"So, are you and my dad dating now?" Riley asked

Jonathan almost choked on his tenderloin, "Riley!" He managed

Jennifer laughed, "It's alright." She insisted, "No, actually we are working on something together."

"Oh, at Hart Industries?"

"No, for the hospital, to help sick children."

"Are you a doctor?" Riley asked

Jennifer shook her head, taking a bite of beef, "No, but your daddy and I are trying to help them."

"So what do you do?" She asked

"I teach at UCLA." She explained, "And I'm a writer."

"What do you write?"

"Riley, how about you let the woman eat?" He chided

"Sorry." She mumbled and turned her attention back to her plate

"I don't mind the questions." Jennifer insisted, "I like a girl who's curious and speaks her mind."

Riley smiled and Jonathan marveled at how well Jennifer handled his feisty daughter. Her way of knowing just how to respond. He also noticed how expressive her eyes were, conveying warmth as well as humor and her warm inviting smile.

"I've written lots of different things." She went on explaining, "Like news stories, human interest, I also wrote a book. Now I like teaching others to write but I still do some myself every now and then."

"Human interest?"

"Yes, about people who do good things and good things that happen to people." She explained

"You should write a story about my daddy, he does good things and he's very interesting." Riley said with a giggle

All Jonathan and Jennifer could do was look at each other and laugh as well.

Max cleared the dishes and Riley was instructed to go upstairs and finish her homework and get ready for bed. Jonathan walked Jennifer to the door.

"So, I'll give you a call tomorrow, one way or another."

"Good." He said pausing, "Listen, I'm sorry about Riley. She can get a little carried away."

"Jonathan, you don't have anything to apologize for. She's delightful. Curious, bright, funny. You're doing a wonderful job with her."

He didn't know why but hearing those words from her meant a great deal, "Thank you...well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then."

"Yes, thank you again for dinner." She said as she walked out the door

He waited until she started her car and headed down the driveway before shutting the door and heading upstairs to check on Riley.

Her door was cracked and he peaked in to see her in bed already, "Hey, you got all your homework done already?"

"Yes, Sir." She said, "I just had a few math problems to finish

"Good." He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Listen, you really shouldn't have asked Jennifer so many questions tonight."

"Was she mad?" Riley asked

"No, but sometimes you should just be a little less curious, okay?" He replied

"She's really nice." Riley said, "Are you going to see her again?"

"Riley, we're not dating." He reminded her

"You like her don't you?"

Jonathan thought for a moment, "I suppose and yes, she is very nice. Now, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Okay." She said, "G'night, Daddy."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Good night, sweetheart."

As he got up and turned out the light, he thought about the lovely auburn haired woman. Yes, he liked her, he found he liked her a lot.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been a busy one and when her call came he found himself smiling again. The truth was he had been thinking about her all day. What was it about this woman that affected him so? He had accepted long ago that his wife was gone. It took five years for him to get up the courage to have her declared legally dead. It broke his heart but he didn't know what else to do. It had come time for him and Riley to move on with their lives. She remembered so little about her mother and for that he was, as odd as it sounds, grateful. He threw himself into raising her and making Hart Industries a success. He was confident about one but now, not so much about the other. As Riley was getting older she needed a woman to talk to and go to for advice and he wasn't going to let just anyone into her life. But he somehow felt safe with a certain auburn haired beauty. That was the main reason he had stayed single. After coming to terms with his wife's disappearance, he was cautious about who was in his life, for Riley's sake. Was he ready to take a chance again?

"Mr. Hart, Miss Edwards is on the phone." Deanne's pleasant voice came through the intercom

He smiled and picked up the phone, "Jennifer."

"Hi," she said, "I hope you're not too busy."

"No, I'm glad you called."

She smiled, his voice was warm and sincere, "Well, you'll be happy to know that I got in touch my pianist friend and he would be happy to help out with a concert."

"That's great." He replied, "What date are we looking at?"

"Um, it looks like it will have to be the seventeenth of next month." She explained, "He's getting ready for a tour soon after that."

He looked at his calendar, "Okay, so I guess we need to get work on publicity."

"Let me handle that." She said, "You are far too busy."

"I can't let you do all the work."

"Jonathan, your time is far more occupied than mine." She replied, "You've got a corporation to run and a daughter to see after."

"And you have papers to grade and students to see after."

"Ah, that is why I have a teaching assistant." She explained, "One overworked, underpaid young man whom I can treat like a slave when need be."

He laughed, "If you're sure."

"I'm positive."

"Well, alright then." He paused, mustering up his courage, "I was wondering, if you aren't busy, if you would like to have dinner again this weekend? Friday night?"

"As a matter of fact I'm not." She replied, smiling herself, "And I'll bring the wine this time."

"Well, I was thinking of dinner for two at a nice restaurant." He explained

"Oh, I thought…" She said

"I know and normally that would be the case." He said, "But Riley has been invited to a sleepover birthday party so I'll be flying solo."

"Ah, well that sounds lovely." She said, "But what about Max? There won't be anyone to dazzle with his culinary talent."

"Max has the night off and will either be out with one of many lady friends or at a poker game. Either of which could last all night."

She laughed, "Then it's a date."

"Great." He replied trying to temper his happiness, "What is your schedule like on Friday?"

"I have classes until noon then I'll be working in my office grading papers or doing research. Why don't you pick me up at my house?"

"Alright, how about seven?" He suggested

"That would be fine." She replied, "I live on Grayton Road by the university, 106."

He quickly scribbled down her address, "I'll see you Friday at seven. Goodbye, Jennifer."

"Good bye, Jonathan."

They both hung up smiling.

/

That night Jonathan decided he needed to make sure Riley would be okay with him going out with Jennifer. She might think it was great in theory but he hadn't dated anyone in a long time. He didn't know if a relationship with Jennifer was in the cards but for the first time he felt like he had to open his heart to the possibility and Riley deserved a chance to say what she really felt. He went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said

He opened the door and found her getting ready for bed, "Hi sweetheart, I just wanted to tell you good night and well, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, Daddy." She said getting into bed

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked her in the eye, "I just wanted to tell you that while you're at Katie's I'm going out with someone for dinner."

"Is it Jennifer?" She asked excitedly

He chuckled, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is." He paused for a moment, "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Daddy, of course I'm okay with it." She insisted, "Jennifer's awesome."

"You're sure?"

She giggled, "Daddy you always work or you're with me. Don't worry so much. You don't go out much. It's not good for you to be alone."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, who's the parent here?" He then became serious, "And I'm not alone. I have you and I want you know that no matter what, I will always love you and you will always be my best girl."

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know, Daddy. I love you, too, and you'll always be my number one guy."

/

Jonathan arrived at her house promptly at seven. She gave herself one final check in the mirror, satisfied with her emerald green wrap dress, then answered the door.

He was almost rendered speechless by her beauty, "Wow, you look amazing."

She smiled nervously, "Thank you and you, Mr. Hart, look dashing as always." She gave him a wink

"Yeah, I clean up okay." He replied, "Shall we go?" He offered her his arm

She took his arm, "Yes, let's." They walked outside and she locked the door and as they headed down the walk she suddenly realized something, "I just realized we never decided where to go."

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" He asked opening the car door for her

She fastened her seat belt and waited for him to get in, "I don't know. Have you tried that new french place just a few blocks from your office?"

"Ah, Le Relais?" He replied as he started the engine, "No, but I hear it's wonderful."

"Then if that's alright with you?"

"Absolutely."

The drive was filled with mostly small talk and when they arrived at the restaurant they were able to get a quiet table and their waiter quickly took their drink order. As the night went on the conversation flowed easily, like they had known each other for years.

"So tell me more about that wonderful daughter of yours." Jennifer said taking a sip of wine

"She's amazing, really." He replied smiling, "I worry about her so much. I feel like she's getting to the age where she really needs a mother. I'm afraid I'm a poor substitute."

"Jonathan, don't doubt yourself so much." She said, "You're teaching her all the right things. Honesty, integrity, caring for other people."

He sighed heavily, "I know but there really isn't anyone to guide her, show her how to be a woman. I sometimes worry that she's too aggressive, too much like one of the boys."

Jennifer put her knife and fork down, "Riley seems very confident about who she is. There is nothing wrong with that. She's unconventional, like her name."

Jonathan's eyes clouded over, "Riley was my wife's maiden name."

"Oh Jonathan, I'm sorry." She said softly

"It's alright." He assured her, "But you're right. She is unconventional. She loves horses, beats me at cards nine times out of ten and thanks to Max, could probably make a better martini than I can."

"Now that's one well round girl." She observed, "Listen, I was about Riley's age when my mother died." She explained, choosing not to press him on anything more about his wife, "I know what it's like."

"Really?" He asked, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that. That must have been so hard for your father."

"It was. I was sent to boarding school." She explained, "My father traveled a great deal with his work and there was no one to look after me. Those were hard years sometimes. But we made it through."

"I guess I should be glad Riley doesn't remember much about Sarah." He said finally speaking her name, "It might have been harder if she did."

Jennifer nodded, "I still miss my mother and she's been gone twenty five years."

He felt the need to change to the subject slightly, "Well, I must say you certainly made an impression on my daughter. She's talked about you all week."

Jennifer seemed surprised, "She has?"

"Yes and she was most pleased that we were going out tonight." He informed her, "According to her you're 'the bomb' which I think means that she likes you a lot."

She laughed, "Well, I will take that as the highest compliment from tweendom."

"As you should." He said, "She thinks being a writer is 'the coolest' and she wants to know if you would teach her how."

"Well, I'd be happy to." She replied, "But really, Jonathan, coming from someone who's been there, just keep loving her. That's the most important thing you can do."

The conversation moved on to a multitude of topics and they both hated for the evening to end. He walked her to her door and wondered if a kiss would be appropriate.

"I had a wonderful time." She said

"So did I." He replied

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" She offered

He wanted to, but he wasn't sure that alcohol was smart at the moment. He was overcome with feelings he hadn't had in so long and he needed to take a step back, "I think I've had enough wine and I do have to drive home."

"How about some coffee then? Decaf?" She replied

He sighed heavily again, "Jennifer, I really like you and I want very much to see you again. But I think it would be best if I go on home."

She found it hard to hide her disappointment, "Oh."

"So I'll be rested enough to take you out to breakfast before I pick up Riley from her sleepover." He explained

She smiled, "I'd like that."

"How about nine? Is that okay?"

She nodded, "That's fine."

"Good night, Jennifer." He said and kissed her cheek

"Good night, Jonathan."

/

Monday morning came and they both found themselves smiling on their way to work. Jennifer arrived at her office after her morning class to find a bouquet of roses on her desk. Reading the card she smiled to herself

_Riley isn't the only one who thinks you're the bomb. Dinner with us tonight? Don't worry about the wine. Just bring your beautiful self_

"Well, well, well. Don't tell me you've actually started having some fun in your life." A voice called from the doorway of her office

She looked up to see her colleague, Harris Caufield, "Harris, you are a terrible gossip."

He came in and sat down in a chair across from her, "So who's the lucky guy?"

She smiled, "None of your business."

"Oh come on Edwards, give it up." He insisted, "I mean, who it is, not IT to HIM."

"You are awful." She said, "Alright, I had a couple of dates with Jonathan Hart."

"The Jonathan Hart?" He asked, "The millionaire?"

"Yes, that Jonathan Hart."

"And?"

"And what?" She asked, "It was two dates."

"Honey, if you don't snap him up I will." He joked

"Jealous, are we?" She joked back

"If I thought Jonathan Hart swung my way I would have wasted no time." He said, "Are you seeing him again?"

She glanced down at the card in her hand reading the note again, "Yes, I think I just might." She couldn't hide her smile

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Max headed out to an impromptu poker game and Riley was sent upstairs to finish her homework and get ready for bed. Jennifer sat on the sofa as Jonathan fixed a couple of brandies.

"Here you go." He said handing her the glass, taking a seat next to her

"Thank you." She smiled taking the glass

"So, you survived another dinner at Chez Hart." He said

She laughed, "It was wonderful." She said, "Max is a whiz. Where did you find him?"

"Ah, that is a long story." He explained

She took a sip of brandy, "I'd love to hear it."

"Well, I've known Max since I was fifteen. In fact, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be where I am." He said

"He must be very special to you." She observed

"He saved my life." He said and she looked surprised, "Not literally, exactly. You know, I was an orphan. Well, I was selling newspapers on the street as a kid. I was something of a hustler and fell into the wrong crown and made the wrong people mad. I ran into Max as I was trying to run from some punks chasing me. He helped me hide from them and we've been like father and son ever since."

"Well, he's a gem and... unconventional." They finished together and laughed

"That word seems to describe my life these days." He said

"And there is nothing wrong with that." She said, "So, before you became a big time CEO what did you do for fun?" She asked smiling

"It's been so long I forgot." He said taking a drink

"I don't believe that."

He sighed, "I was a pilot in the Navy. I loved it. I plan to teach Riley how to fly when she's older."

"She's very protective of you, you know." Jennifer observed, "That's why she asks so many questions."

"I know." He said, "Sometimes she thinks she's the parent."

"Well, it's been the two of you for a long time." She said, "It's only natural."

"She thinks I'm lonely." He said, "That I stay home too much."

"I can understand being a single parent." She replied

"It was so hard when she was little." He explained, "She needed so much and I had a business to run. Until she started school I had a nanny. Not a live in. She came over everyday to take care of her. But I didn't want her raised that way." The look on his face told her he was thinking about his wife

"Jonathan you don't have to talk about it." She said, noting the sadness, "What happened, I mean."

He smiled, "No, its okay. I haven't felt comfortable talking about it... until now." _With you,_ he thought

"Okay." She replied with a warm smile, "If you're sure."

"Sarah and I met in college and dated a few years then got married." He explained, "We had Riley a couple of years later. She really was an amazing mother." He said tears in his eyes

Jennifer reached out and rubbed his arm tenderly,"Jonathan, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He shook his head, "No, it's just been so long since I've told anyone about her or what happened. I'm okay, I want to tell you."

She nodded, "What did happen?"

He gathered himself, leaning forward he clasped his hands together, "She went out to run errands one day and disappeared. We checked everything and everywhere. We thought it was a kidnapping but we were never contacted about a ransom. Her car was found abandoned on the side of the highway, her purse still there. It's like she disappeared into thin air."

"Oh Jonathan, I'm...I'm so sorry." She whispered

"We waited five years before declaring her legally dead." He explained, "I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to give up hope. Riley barely remembered her so I guess I foolishly held on. But after all that time it seemed the only thing to do."

She instinctively took his hand, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

He squeezed her hand, "Thank you for listening." He smiled, "But I don't want to..."

She shook her head, "Jonathan, if nothing else, we are friends. I'm here for you and Riley."

He looked at her with those magical blue eyes, "What if I said I wanted you to be more than a friend?"

"I don't want you to feel pushed." She said, though her heart was crying out that yes she wanted more

"Jennifer, I haven't felt this way about anyone since my wife." He said, "It's been long enough and your the first person I feel comfortable allowing into not only my life, but my daughter's."

"Well, I am truly honored. You are a very special man, Jonathan Hart and you have one very special young lady upstairs."

He was silent for a moment, "She's my priority, Jennifer, and I'm a package deal. I just want you to understand that. I don't know how you feel about children, as good as you are with her, but there will be times when she comes first."

"Jonathan, I know that." She said, her amber eyes conveying the utmost sincerity, "It should be that way. I know we really don't know where this is going but I don't want to hurt either of you."

Their eyes locked and he moved in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Hmm, you're not so bad yourself, kid." He joked then glanced at his watch, "And speaking of upstairs, Riley will probably be down any minute to say good night. She's getting a little old for me to come up and tuck her in and I know she will not want you to leave without telling you goodnight. Even though she already did before she went upstairs. She probably feels the need to check up on us."

"Hmm, I guess we wouldn't want to get caught in a lip lock then, would we?"

"Something tells me she wouldn't mind." he leaned in and kissed her again more fully

As if on queue they heard someone approaching and a small giggle. Pulling apart, they turned to see Riley in her pajamas, smiling.

"Hi, sweetheart." Jonathan said trying to hide a smile

"I just wanted to say good night." She came over and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek

"Good night, baby." he said hugging her

"Good night, Jennifer." She said and hugged her

"Oh." Jennifer said, taken a bit by surprise, "Good night." She said hugging her back

Riley pulled away, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Jennifer and Jonathan looked at each other, "Riley, go on back upstairs." Jonathan said

"Okay." She said turning to go, "Good night." She said again

"I'm sorry." He turned to Jennifer

"Oh no." She said, "I just didn't know what your plans were. I mean..."

He smiled, "I'd like it if you were here every night."

"Well, how about you and Riley come to my place for dinner this time." She said, "I'm not much of a cook, to be honest, but I can throw something together."

"I'd like that."

"Good." She said looking at her watch, "Oh, I really need to go. I have an eight o'clock class in the morning."

He walked her to the door, "I'm glad you came over tonight."

"Me too." She said, "I'll call you tomorrow about what time to come over for dinner."

"Okay." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Good night, Jennifer."

"Good night." She said with a smile and he watched her get into her car and drive away

/

Jonathan walked into the office the next morning whistling. He couldn't help himself. Deanne noticed the smile on his face right away.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood, Mr. Hart."

"I certainly am." He said, "Anything urgent going on?"

"Well, I uh..."

"Valentine!" A voice boomed as Jonathan's office door opened

"Bill!" Jonathan exclaimed and the two men embraced

"Mr. Hart, Mr. McDowell is here." Deanne said sarcastically

"What on earth?" Jonathan said leading him into his office, "Deanne hold my calls for a while."

Jonathan took a seat at behind his desk and Bill sat across from him.

"Well, I decided I needed a little fresh air and sunshine. It rains nine months out of the year in Seattle, you know."

"Man, it is good to see you." Jonathan said

"How are you, Valentine?" He asked, "And how is my goddaughter?"

"She's great, Bill." He replied, "We're both fine."

"Look, I know how busy you are. I've got some business to attend to myself. How about we have dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I'd love to but I, well I kind of have a date." He replied

"Well, Valentine what do you know?" Bill smiled, "Who is she? How about the three of us have dinner, oh and the kid, too."

"Her name is Jennifer Edwards. She teaches at UCLA. We've served on some of the same charity boards. But I don't know if she's ready for you, Bill. This is only our third date. She was planning on cooking dinner at her place for me and Riley. I'll ask her and let you know, okay?"

"Alright." He said, getting up, "But I do intend on at least meeting this woman before I leave. I'll call you later this afternoon."

Jonathan got up and followed him to the door, "I promise we'll get together somehow while you're here. It's good to see you my friend."

"You too, Valentine."

/

Jennifer came back to her office after her eight o'clock class to find a message from Jonathan about a change in plans. She was about to pick up the phone to call him when a voice came from the doorway of her office.

"So, did you see harttrob again?" It was Harris and he was joined by one of their other colleagues, Patsy Raymond

"Yeah, Jen, spill it." She insisted

"So you just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" She looked at Harris

"Honey, when Jennifer Edwards dates someone, anyone, it's fair game for office gossip." Harris took a seat across from her

"There is nothing to tell." She insisted, "We've had dinner a few times."

"Doesn't he have a kid?" Patsy asked taking the other chair across from Jennifer

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, a twelve year old daughter."

"Kind of puts a damper on things doesn't it?" Harris asked

"Harris, not only are you a terrible gossip, you have a perpetual dirty mind." She said teasingly, "If you two must know, his daughter is bright, funny, and I really feel for her. You know about his wife, don't you?"

"Hmm, such a tragedy." Patsy said, "So, his having a kid doesn't put a cramp in your style."

"No, it doesn't." She insisted, "I understand she is his priority. We haven't gotten to the point of having any kind of serious relationship discussion. We enjoy each others company."

"You better be careful, Jen. You might become the wicked stepmother." Patsy advised

"She's right, love." Harris said, "Getting involved with someone who has a child is a whole other animal."

"What is this?" She asked, "I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Should there be anything to handle. Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do."

They both got up, "Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." Patsy said

As soon as they left Jennifer picked up the phone and dialed his office.

"Jonathan Hart's office." Deanne answered

"Hi Deanne, this is Jennifer Edwards. Is he available?"

"Yes, Miss Edwards, I'll put you through."

"Jonathan Hart." He answered

"You called, Mr. Hart?"

He smiled hearing her voice, "I did, indeed. Listen, I have a favor to ask. My oldest friend from my Navy days, Bill McDowell is in town. I just found out this morning. He wants to have dinner tonight."

"Oh, if you want to cancel our plans, that's okay." She said

"Oh no. I was hoping you would be amenable to changing them and the four of us have dinner somewhere." He explained

"Is this your way of avoiding my cooking." She said, "I know I said I wasn't that good but really, Jonathan."

He laughed, "Well, you have only yourself to blame for admitting it."

"I'd love to meet him." She replied, "Just let me know what time to be ready."

"Alright then." He replied still smiling, "I'll call you later with the details."

They finished the call and Jonathan found himself whistling again all the way down the hall to his meeting.

/

They decided on something casual, a little deli down by Jonathan's office. So everyone just met there. Max dropped Riley off at his office and she worked on homework until time to go. Jennifer was the last to show up and his whole face lit up when she walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I has a student come in at the last minute. He's not doing to well so I thought I shouldn't put him off."

"We just got here, you're fine." He said greeting her with a quick kiss on the cheek

"Hi Jennifer." Riley said giving her another hug

"Hi Sweetie." She found herself saying, "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh huh." She said and sat back down

"Ahem." Bill said

"Oh, sorry." Jonathan said, "Jennifer, this is my oldest friend, Bill McDowell. Bill, this is Jennifer Edwards."

"Very nice to meet you, Bill." Jennifer said shaking his hand, "I understand you and Jonathan were in the Navy together."

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer." He said, taking his seat again, "Yep, Valentine and I go back a long way."

"Valentine?" She asked

"Hart, Valentine." Jonathan explained

"Ah, of course." She said

The waiter came and took their order and the evening was full of wonderful conversation. When they left Jennifer and Riley excused themselves to the ladies room, leaving Jonathan and Bill alone.

"Valentine," He said, "You sure can pick 'em."

Jonathan smiled, "She is pretty amazing."

"And drop dead gorgeous." He added, "Plus the kid seems to really take to her."

"That's the most important part." Jonathan replied

"Well, I know it's been hard on you and it's good to see you look like that again." Bill put his arm around him

"It feels good too, Bill."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The last couple of months had been gloriously sweet. Jonathan and Jennifer had been spending as much time together as possible and Riley was spending more time with her friends giving Jonathan and Jennifer more chances to be alone. But they had yet to spend the night together. He would not do that with Riley in the house nor would he spend the night away and Jennifer understood. Jonathan had just found out he needed to fly to Chicago on business. Normally he would send one of his executives but the Dynatech people were only comfortable dealing with him directly. But there was one problem. Max was in Las Vegas, his yearly trip there and there would be no one at home with Riley. Jennifer had come over for dinner as usual and the two of them were cuddling on the couch with a couple of brandies. She could tell he had something on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said, curled up in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder

He kissed her head, "There is something I need to talk to you about."

She pulled back and looked at him, "What is it?"

He sighed heavily, "I have to go to Chicago day after tomorrow."

"Oh." She said, "Well, I'll miss you." She kissed him tenderly

"I'll miss you, too. But we have a problem." He said, "With Max gone there won't be anyone here with Riley."

She nodded in understanding, "Well, we can solve that right now. I'll stay with her."

"You will?" he asked, "You don't mind?"

"Of course not." She said, "I'd be happy to. I can stay here or she can stay with me. Whatever makes her more comfortable."

"You really are amazing." He said pull her close, kissing her

She laughed and her nose crinkled in that way he found so adorable, "I know."

He looked at her and his playful blue eyes turned serious, "Jennifer, I can't thank you enough for being so good with my daughter. She's crazy about you."

She caressed his cheek, looking at him with those incredible amber eyes, "Jonathan, you don't have to thank me." She said pausing for a moment, "I love her…and I…I love you."

His face lit up and he kissed her, "I love you too, Jennifer. I can't imagine my life without you."

She moved closer and her put his arms around her, "You don't have to."

"Nothing has felt this right to me in a long time." He said

She relaxed against him with her head on his chest, "For me, too."

"Jennifer, I..." He began

She pulled back and looked at him, putting a delicate finger to his lips, "You don't have say anything else, okay?"

He nodded, knowing what she meant and they sat there together in silence, both processing the declaration they had made. Only when Riley came down to say goodnight were they pulled from their thoughts.

"Sweetheart, there's something I need to talk to you about." Jonathan said, "Sit down for a minute

Riley smiled and sat down on the coffee table in front of them, "I know what it is." She teased, hoping there might have been a marriage proposal

"Riley, please." He said, "Listen, I have to go to Chicago day after tomorrow for a meeting and with Max gone I was wondering how you would feel if Jennifer stayed with you?"

She smiled again, "Really?" She asked excitedly, "That would be awesome!"

Jennifer laughed, "Well, I can stay here or you are welcome to stay with me, whichever you want."

She looked from him to Jennifer then back to him "Daddy, would it be okay if I stayed at Jennifer's?" She asked

"Well, if you want to." He said, somewhat surprised

She nodded, "It would be like a sleepover!"

"Not quite, young lady. You have school the next day but I probably won't be back until Saturday, so I guess you can do whatever it is girls do on Friday nights. So, if you want to stay there that's fine."

"I can pick you up from school Thursday afternoon." Jennifer said

"Okay." Riley said, "Good night." She gave them both a hug

"Good night." They both told her as she headed out of the room, clearly excited

He turned to her, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Oh, don't be silly. We'll be fine. It'll give us some girl time." She said with a wink

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said

"Oh, you." She playfully swatted his arm

/

Friday night Jennifer had planned a movie night with all the required snacks, popcorn, soda, cookies and ice cream. Not her normal fare, but she knew Riley would not enjoy gourmet crackers and organic peanut butter. They settled in on the couch in Jennifer's living room. Jennifer's orange tabby cat, Othello, wandered into the room and jumped up next to Riley.

"Hi, Othello." Riley said cuddling him, "You wanna watch the movie with us?"

Jennifer laughed, "He just likes being the center of attention." She reached over and petted him, "Don't you boy?"

"Why did you name him Othello?"

"It's from a play by William Shakespear and I thought the name was original."

"Max is always quoting William Shakespear." Riley said, "He's funny when he does that."

"Well, Max is one of a kind." She observed, "So, what should we watch first?" Jennifer asked looking at the videotapes, "How about Ghostbusters?"

"Does that have any cute boys in it?" Riley asked with a giggle

"No, it doesn't." Jennifer said, "Silly girl. It doesn't even have any good looking men in it. But it's supposed to be funny and not really scary."

Riley laughed, "You already have a good looking guy."

"You are a mess." Jennifer teased

"But you love me anyway, right?" Riley asked

Jennifer knew she was mostly joking but it could open the door for a conversation maybe they needed to have, "I do love you, Riley, and your dad, very much."

Riley looked down for a minute then brought her dark eyes back to Jennifer's, "I love you, too."

Jennifer pulled her into a hug, "Jennifer, can I ask you something?" Riley said and Jennifer pulled back

"Of course." Jennifer assured her, smoothing her shiny ebony hair

"Well, I heard Daddy talking to Uncle Max about you one day." She began

"Oh?" Jennifer replied, "What did he say?"

"Nothing bad, just that he really liked you." Riley assured her, "This was a while ago but he said something about your mom dying when you were a kid."

Jennifer exhaled sharply, "Yes, she did, when I was about your age."

"So you remember her?" Riley asked

"Yes, I still do."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked

"Riley, you can talk to me about anything."

She thought for a minute, as if deciding exactly what to say, "I don't really remember my mom so I don't usually feel sad. I mean, I have Daddy, Uncle Max and Grandma, my mom's mom. You know, she lives in Florida. But sometimes when I'm with my friends and their moms, I do wish I had my mom. You know, to talk to and stuff. "

"Riley, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I was your age. It's okay to feel that way even if you don't remember your mom."

"Please don't tell Daddy I said that. He worries so much because my mom's gone. I don't want to make him worry more thinking it bothers me." Riley looked at her with pleading eyes.

Jennifer pulled her close and wrapped her arms around her, "Sweetie, your dad loves you so much and he would want you to tell him how you feel."

"I have a picture I keep of her." Riley said, "Just so I won't forget what she looked like. I have it in my book. Would you like to see it?"

Jennifer released her and looked at her, "I would love to."

Riley got up and went to her backpack in the foyer, pulled out a book and took from the back the photograph then brought it over to Jennifer.

Jennifer took the photograph and stared into eyes as dark as Riley's, "She's very beautiful."

"I have her eyes." Riley said, "But I look more like daddy."

"I think you're right." Jennifer said, studying the picture some more, _so this is Sarah? The woman who had once captured his heart,_ she though. It was almost surreal seeing her, she finally handed the picture back to Riley, "You're beautiful too, you know?"

"Really?" Riley said looking up at her

"Uh huh." Jennifer assured her, "In a few years the boys will be lined up at the door."

Riley giggled, "No they won't."

"Yes, they will and your daddy will be a nervous wreck." She said

She looked at Jennifer again, those dark eyes becoming serious, "Jennifer?" She asked, "Since I don't have a mom, would it be alright if I talked to you about stuff? I mean, girl stuff or whatever."

"Of course you can." Jennifer assured her again, "I'm always here for you."

Riley hugged her, "Thanks."

Jennifer wiped her eyes just as the phone rang, "Go ahead and put the movie in." She reached over to the table next to the sofa and grabbed the cordless phone, "Hello."

"How are my girls tonight?" Jonathan's voice came over the line

Jennifer smiled broadly as Riley returned the couch, "Fine, we just put in a movie."

"Well, I don't want her up too late." Jonathan said

"Jonathan, it's Friday night." Jennifer reminded him

"Alright." He said, "So I guess you two are doing alright then?"

"Of course." She replied, "We were fine last night and we're fine tonight. You don't have to check up on us."

"I'm not. I just miss you." He said, "Can you put her on?"

"Of course." She handed the phone to Riley, "It's your dad."

"Hi Daddy." She said, "Did you get everything fixed at your meeting?"

"Well, just about. I'll be flying home tomorrow. You're being a good girl for Jennifer?"

"Yes, Daddy." She told him, "I ate all my dinner, did my homework last night and went to bed on time. I'm not little anymore."

"I know." He said, "I know it all too well. I love you, baby. Enjoy your movie. Can you put Jennifer back on?"

"I love you, too, Daddy." She said then handed the phone to Jennifer

"What time do you think you'll be in tomorrow?"

"Probably about noon our time. Why don't you two pick me up and we can grab lunch?"

"Perfect." Jennifer said, "Call me if there's any change."

"I will." He said, "And Jennifer, thank you and I do love you, you know."

She smiled, "I love you, too." She hung up the phone

Riley started making kissing noises and teasing her and Jennifer just laughed, "Would you stop? Just watch the movie, huh?"

They both looked at each other and after a minute collapsed together laughing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan returned from Chicago and spent the afternoon with Riley and Jennifer. Jennifer had some errands to run and was returning for dinner. Max wasn't going to be back until tomorrow and Riley had another sleepover. Normally after returning from a trip he would want her to be home but she was getting older and wanted to be with her friends and he had a special evening planned for Jennifer. He was in the kitchen planning the meal that afternoon when Max returned from Las Vegas, a day early.

"What are you doing back?" He asked upon seeing his friend enter the kitchen

"I was getting hosed." Max said, "No reason to stay or I might have lost my plane ticket home."

"Max, maybe you should rethink your choice of vacation destinations." He said looking through Max's recipes

"You planning on cooking, Mr H?" He asked, "You want my help?"

"Oh no, you do enough around here and your technically still on vacation." He told him, "And I've got a very special evening planned."

"Oh well, I'll be sure to make myself scarce." Max assured him, "So things are getting pretty serious with this Edwards dame, huh?"

"I do believe they are, Max." He said, "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Max put a hand on his shoulder, "You and me go way back and you know how I felt about Sarah but this woman is good for you. I ain't seen you smile like you've been smilin' in a long time and Riley is crazy about her."

Jonathan nodded, "That's the first thing that attracted me to her, you know." He explained, "That first night, she was so patient and wasn't put off by Riley's questions. She knew just how to respond to her. I think I knew I loved her then. I know that sounds crazy."

"No, it doesn't, Mr. H." Max told him, "She's a terrific lady."

"That she is, Max." He agreed, "That she is. So that's why I want tonight to be special. So what do you think about Chicken Marsala?" He pulled out the recipe card

"I think she'd eat anything if you were the one who cooked it." Max said with a wink

/

After as romantic dinner on the patio they retired to the living room and Jonathan fixed their brandies. He joined her on the sofa handing her a glass.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip, "The perfect after dinner treat." She sat the glass down on the coffee table

"I'll give you a treat." He smiled mischievously, bringing her feet into his lap, massaging them

She leaned back against the arm of the couch and closed her eyes, "If you're trying to seduce me, Mr. Hart, it's working."

He smiled, "I've been told my hands are hard to resist." He looked down at her feet, like the rest of her long and thin

"I don't need to get too comfortable or I won't want to leave." She said her eyes still closed

He looked at her seriously, "What if I said I didn't want you to leave?"

She sat up and looked at him, "Jonathan we don't have to..."

"I know." He said, "But Riley isn't here and I for one am getting tired of cold showers every time you walk out that door."

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes...unless you..." He trailed off

She shook her head, "Oh no. I mean, I don't like it either."

He smiled mischievously at her, "Then let's go upstairs." He grabbed her hand

They headed out of the living room but she stopped him, "Wait, I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

"Who said anything about sleeping." He pulled her close and kissed her long and deep

"Who indeed?" She asked as their lips parted

They made their way upstairs and slowly undressed, both taking in every inch of the other. He pulled her down on him and thrust himself inside eliciting from her a soft moan and gratified smile. She reached down and pleasured him and he delighted himself in her breasts.

"Oh...god." She moaned as he cupped her breasts and brought his mouth to them

They reached a climax and collapsed together, tangled in the sheets. They lay there catching their breath, her head resting on his chest she could hear the steady beat of his heart.

"You were incredible." She said, kissing his chest

He stroked her back, "You were pretty amazing yourself."

She lay silent for a moment, it had been so long since she had given herself to someone this way, it felt right but it was still a risk, "Jonathan." She finally said, drawing circles on his chest

He kissed the top of her head, "Hmm." He said and sighed contentedly

"Are you okay?" She asked

He pulled his arms tighter around her, "Of course I am."

She moved on top of him and looked at him, "No regrets?"

"Do I look like I have regrets?" He asked smiling

Her eyes seemed to change color and cloud over, "Jonathan, you've talked about losing your wife and how hard it has been and being cautious about getting involved again." She paused taking a deep breath, then continued, "But you're not the only one with baggage."

He stared into her eyes, seeing remnants of a painful past he hadn't noticed before, "What happened?"

She sighed heavily, then took a deep breath, "One of the reasons I moved here was because I needed a fresh start after getting out of a bad relationship. A relationship that was borderline abusive."

He looked surprised then angry, "Did this guy..."

She shook her head, "No, he never hit me." She explained, "He was very controlling and critical. I don't know how I even got sucked in. But I suppose he did what most men like that do, present themselves how they want you to see them. He could be charming and funny when he wanted to be. I sort of lost myself when I was with him."

"How did it end?" He asked gently rubbing her back

"Well, while he was away for a few days, I found myself a place to live and moved out." She explained, "I left him a note explaining it was over and not to contact me but he kept calling my office. I finally had to make a decision and move. It was the only way I could find myself again."

"Does he know where you are?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. I didn't tell anyone specifically where I was going except my father and he wouldn't tell him."

"Jennifer, I'll never treat you that way." He assured her, "You're safe me."

"Oh, I know that." She said, "I guess my heart is still a little fragile and to be honest, I don't want to wake up in the morning and find you think you've made a mistake."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Jennifer, that won't happen. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I have something for you. I've been waiting for the right time and given this conversation, I think the time is now." He sat up and she returned to her side of the bed

"You don't have to do that Jonathan." She assured him, "I don't need anything but you to feel safe."

He headed into the dressing room and returned a few minutes later with a small box, "Well, I think you might change your mind once you see this." He opened the box revealing a stunning three carat diamond ring causing her to gasp, "I thought about us a lot while I was away and I realized my greatest joy would be to come to home to you every night and wake up with you every morning. Jennifer Edwards, will you marry me?"

She was nearly speechless but finally found her voice, "Yes, yes, yes. I'll marry you, Jonathan Hart. Now will you put that ring on my finger?" She teased

He slipped it on and kissed her, "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

/

Another couple of months had passed and plans for the wedding were in full swing, it was just a couple of weeks away. They had decided on a small affair at the house with just family and few friends. Riley and Jennifer were out shopping for her Riley's dress on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. The only time she didn't protest that she had to wear one. She was beside herself that they were getting married. Seeing her daddy happy made her happy. They returned to the house in time for lunch and as they were eating the gate buzzer rang.

"Yeah." Max said as he answered it

"Uh yes, I'm with the catering service. I'm supposed to meet with Mr. Hart and Miss Edwards."

Jonathan and Jennifer looked at each other, "I thought that was tomorrow." She said, "Max, go ahead and let her."

"Come on up." He said and buzzed her in

"I'll go meet with her, Darling." Jennifer said, standing up, "You don't have to fool with it."

"Oh no, I will not let it be said that I was one of those men who didn't take part in planning his own wedding."

Riley laughed, "You're funny, Daddy."

"Alright." Jennifer said

"I'll be right in." Jonathan said, "I need to return this call from Frank that sounded so urgent."

"Okay." She said and Jennifer headed out of the kitchen

The doorbell rang and Jennifer opened it to find an attractive woman with short blonde hair, "Hello, I'm Jennifer Edwards, please come in."

"Thank you." The woman smiled and entered the house, "I'm...I'm Sally Davis."

"Well, I'll have to educate Frank on what an emergency is, especially on a Sat..." Jonathan said coming in from the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks, upon seeing who was standing there with Jennifer, "Oh my god...Sarah." He felt the room begin to spin

"Sarah?" Jennifer questioned

Jonathan managed to regain his composure, "My wife."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer felt like she'd been socked in the stomach, "What the hell is going on here?" She managed to say

Jonathan was speechless and Sarah went to him but he backed up, "Jonathan, I know what kind of shock this is. I read about your engagement in the newspaper and I had to take a chance and come back." She looked to Jennifer who stood almost frozen

Max come in from the kitchen, "Can I get you all something to..." he stopped in his tracks as Jonathan had, "Oh god." He said, "It's...you're..."

Jennifer finally spoke, "Max go back in the kitchen and make sure Riley doesn't come in here, please."

He nodded almost robotically and turned around heading back into the kitchen.

Jonathan finally managed to get his wits about him, "Sarah, is it really you?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's me." She went to him and embraced him

He limply put his arms around her, not knowing what to feel, "My god...I...I don't know...we're you hurt..." He didn't even know what to ask her

Pulling back she looked at him, "Please let me explain what happened." She asked, "Can we sit down?"

"Uh, yeah." He said feeling like he must be in some kind of crazy dream

They went into the great room and he and Jennifer sat next to each other and Sarah sat across from them

She sighed heavily, "I'm not even sure where to start."

"How about where the hell you've been and why have let Jonathan and Riley believe you were dead." Jennifer snapped unable to control herself for once

Jonathan put a hand on her arm, "Jennifer, please." He took her hand and squeezed it and she began to calm down

"I read about your engagement in the paper and I knew I had to risk being found and come back to let you know I was alive."

"What do you mean risk being found?" Jonathan asked

She looked awkwardly between them, wishing Jennifer would leave, but what could she expect, this affected all of them, "Jonathan, I had to disappear, let you think I was dead. I had to protect you and Riley."

He tensed up, anger beginning to show in his eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was a spy." She revealed, "I worked for the CIA and my cover was about to be blown and some very dangerous people could have hurt you and Riley to get to me."

"Spy?" he asked incredulously, "You were a spy?" He shook his head again, "This doesn't make any sense. How the hell could you be a spy?"

"I worked undercover, covert operations. While you were building Hart Industries in the beginning, I was sneaking around, gathering information for the CIA."

Jennifer was trying to process the information herself, "How did you do it?"

"Well, when I would be out 'running errands' or this or that, I was meeting my boss to deliver information or I was spying."

"How could you do this?" Jonathan asked, "How could you lie to me like that? How could you do that to our daughter?" His voice increased, "Leave me to raise her alone? Damn you!" He got up and went over to the fireplace, his back to them, trying to compose himself

Jennifer took this moment to excuse herself and make sure Max was handling Riley.

"Jonathan, please understand, I did it because I wanted to protect you." She explained again, "But I couldn't go on after finding out about the two of you."

He exhaled sharply, his back still to her,"If you think I'm going to take you back now, you've got another think coming. Everything was a lie, wasn't it?"

"I did what I did to protect both of you." She said again, "You were safe if I was dead."

He finally turned around, his blue eyes tear filled but angry, "Then why did you come back at all? Are you saying we could be in danger?"

"Not anymore and when I saw your wedding announcement in the paper, I knew it was time to tell the truth." She explained

He was dumbfounded, "Don't pretend to be concerned with the truth! You couldn't even show up here without pretending to be someone else. What possessed you to pretend to be the caterer?"

"I couldn't very well drive up to the gate and announce myself. I read in the paper who the caterer was and called them pretending to be Jennifer confirming the appointment. Then I asked to them to confirm if they had the right address. I was a spy Jonathan, eliciting information isn't that difficult."

"You are unbelievable." His voice oozed contempt, "What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

She hesitated a moment, "Maybe I could talk to her?"

His eyes narrowed, "Are you serious? You're not going to say one word to her." .He said, "Just get out!"

"Jonathan..."

"Get out!"

She took a deep breath and picked up her purse, "I know this is a shock and you're angry but you can't just pretend I don't exist. We'll have to talk at some point and you can't this from Riley." She turned to go then turned around again as she reached the foyer, "I'm staying at the Bonaventure."

He watched her go and as the door shut behind her he looked around and realized Jennifer was gone. He'd been so caught up he hadn't noticed she left the room. He headed to the kitchen and found her looking out the window watching Max and Riley in the garden, the calm on her face a mask for what must be going on inside her. She turned to face him, tears still fresh in her eyes and she smiled weakly.

"Well, I admit this is a first for me. I've never had a caterer who came back from the dead." She joked, humor had always been her defense

He crossed the room pulled her in his arms, "Jennifer, this doesn't change anything." He caressed her back

She pulled back, looking at him in astonishment, "Doesn't change anything? Jonathan, your wife is back from the dead. I'd say that changes things."

"No, it doesn't." He wiped a tear away that had wound it's way down her cheek, "She lied to me. I don't even know who I was married to. Knowing what I know, I don't even want to see her again, much less let her see Riley."

She sighed heavily, "I know you're hurt and you have every right to be but she is her mother and you can't pretend this isn't happening. You have to deal with this, the three of you."

"Jennifer, there is nothing to deal with." He insisted, "She lied to us and left me to raise our daughter alone. She doesn't deserve to be in her life."

"Jonathan, she did it to protect you." She reminded him, "It must have been the hardest thing she's ever done."

"Why are you defending her?" He asked in surprise

She shook her head, "I'm not defending her, just trying to see her point of view. She didn't do it to hurt you. She did it to protect you."

"I don't care." He insisted, "It doesn't change what she did."

"Darling, I know this is hard but you need to try to put your family back together, a family that doesn't include me."

"What are you saying?"

She exhaled sharply, "I'm saying, I think it would be best if I step back for a while and let you deal with this."

"Jennifer, I don't want that." He insisted

"This isn't easy for me but it's for the best, right now." She said, "And Riley needs her mother."

"Not that kind of mother." He said angrily

"Jonathan, you said yourself she had been a wonderful mother. Do you think that was a lie?" She said

"I don't know." He said, "But I do know that I need you. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, looking down at the ring on her finger, "That's why I have to do this."

"No, you don't." He insisted, "Don't take off that ring."

The back door opened, "Hey, Jennifer, can we watch movie tonight?" Riley came through the door with Max hot on her heels

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep her from coming back in until you said it was okay." Max apologized

"It's alright, Max." Jonathan said and Max nodded then went back outside leaving them alone

Riley looked from her father to Jennifer and could tell something was wrong, "What happened?"

Jennifer sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, "Riley, come here for a minute."

Riley came over to her and Jennifer took her hands in hers, "What is it, Jennifer?"

"Sweetie, I'm not staying tonight. Your daddy needs to talk to you about something very important so I'm going to leave for a while."

"Will you be back tomorrow?" She asked

Jennifer exhaled sharply, "I don't think so. Your daddy will explain it to you but I probably won't be around for a while."

"But why?" She asked

"I can't really explain it. But always remember I love you." She said smoothing Riley's ebony hair back, "I love you very much."

"No you don't!" Riley cried, "You promised you would always be here for me and now your leaving. You lied!"

"Riley..." Jonathan and Jennifer almost said in unison

"I hate you!" She cried running out of the room

"Riley..." Jennifer said her own heart breaking, she turned to Jonathan, "I'm sorry." She said barely a whisper

"So you're going to walk out on her, too?" Jonathan said angrily

"Jonathan, it's breaking my heart to do this but I have to."

He glared at her, "No, you didn't." He said, "You didn't have to break her heart." He turned away and went to find his daughter to try and explain leaving Jennifer standing there alone

/

Jonathan found Riley in her room, on her bed crying into her pillow. He sat down and put his hand on her back, "Sweetheart."

She turned to face him, "Daddy, why did Jennifer do that?"

"Baby, there is something I need to tell you." He said

"What?" She said sniffling

He braced himself, taking a deep breath, "Do you remember earlier when a lady was here who said she was from the catering service for the wedding?" She nodded and he continued, "Well, she wasn't from the caterer."

"Who was she?" She asked

"Riley, it was your mother." He said unable to find any better way to say it

Riley frowned in confusion, "How could that be my mom?"

"Well, she said that she had to go away all those years ago to protect us." He explained, "See, your mom had a job, and I didn't know this until now, where she helped put away bad people but she had to sneak around to do it. Well someone found out who she was and wanted to hurt us to hurt her. She thought if we thought she was dead it would protect us."

"Why did stay gone so long?"

"I don't know." He said, "I really don't know except maybe she thought it was best but now she's back and she wants to see you."

Riley thought for a moment, "Do I have to?"

"No, you don't." He assured her, "You can think about it if you want."

She nodded, "But what about Jennifer? Doesn't she love us anymore?"

He was almost crying himself, "Yes, she does and she thinks it would be best if while we're trying to figure things out about your mom that she let us do that by ourselves."

"I didn't really mean what I said to her." She confessed, "I miss her already."

"I know, baby." He hugged her close, "I do too."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for so long for the update but I've been busy lately and I am so excited because I just found Hart to Hart all FIVE seasons on DVD.** **Maybe this isn't new but I just ordered it!**

Jonathan hadn't slept well and was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening. How many nights had he lain awake wishing for an answer, wishing he knew what had happened to his wife. Now all he wanted was for things to be the way they were two days ago. He didn't want to push Riley but he didn't want to discourage her either. She hadn't said anymore about whether or not she wanted to see Sarah but he couldn't ignore it for long. He was sitting on the bed lost in thought when he heard her.

"Daddy." She called from the doorway

He looked up and the confusion was evident on her face, "Come here, Baby."

She crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed, "Daddy, I've been thinking and maybe I should see her. I think I should tell her how I feel myself."

"Riley, you don't have to do that." He assured her, "I know this is hard to understand and you can think about it some more if you want."

"Are you mad at her?" She asked

Jonathan sighed heavily, "Riley, I have to be honest, what she did makes me very mad. She left us and let us think she was dead. I know she said she did it to protect us but I feel like I don't know what is the truth and what is a lie."

"Jennifer." Riley said, "She's the truth. I know she thinks we need time to figure things out but isn't your love for each other the truth, too?"

He looked into her dark eyes and considered the wisdom of what she said, so astute for a child, "Yes Baby, I think you're right but because your mom came back, Jennifer may not see it that way. You see, she understands about losing a mom and she thinks it important that you see yours. I would be willing to bet that Jennifer wishes her mom had come back, too, and wouldn't have cared much why she was gone."

"But she remembers her mom and I don't, not really." Riley said

"I know." Jonathan replied, "And you don't have to do this."

Riley thought for a moment and decided she needed to do as Jennifer suggested, tell her dad how she really felt, "Daddy, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

She found it hard to look at him, "Sometimes I have wished my mom were here...you know, like when I'm with my friends and their moms. They have them to talk to and stuff. I just never said anything because I knew you worried so much about me anyway. But it makes me mad sometimes and I think she needs to know that from me."

He gently turned her to face him, "Sweetheart, you should never be afraid to tell me anything. I understand and if you really want to see your mom then you can."

"Maybe I should, you know, at least try and tell her." She said

He pulled her into a warm embrace, "Okay, then that's what you should do."

/

Jennifer was still trying to make sense of what was happening to her life as well. She had finally felt in control again and now it seemed to spiral out of control. It nearly killed her to do what she did and she could see Riley's tear stained face and hear her hurtful words. She knew she was just upset but it still hurt. She could also still see Jonathan's cold blue eyes right before he stormed out to see about Riley. Would either of them ever truly forgive her? Did it matter? Whether he realized it or not, or liked it or not, Jonathan had to deal with Sarah. She wasn't going away and as ." much as she would like it to be, this wasn't a crazy nightmare. She was curled up in her favorite chair cuddling Othello when there was a knock at the door.

"You weren't expecting company, were you?" She asked and he just stretched lazily

She got up and went to the door, "Who is it?"

A hesitant female voice responded, "Um...it's Sarah."

Did she hear that right?

"May I please come in?" She asked and finally heard the turning of the locks and the door opened, "I know this seems crazy but I really need to talk to you."

Jennifer hesitated for a moment then stepped back, "Come in."

"Thank you." Sarah replied nervously

"I'd ask you what you want but I think that's obvious." Jennifer said, a slight edge in her voice

"I know what you must think of me." She began, "But I really did want to protect them."

"I'm sure that was your intent." Jennifer replied, "But you ended up hurting them and why on earth would you choose to come back now? A sudden need to spoil a wedding?"

Sarah sighed, she knew this wouldn't be easy, "That is how is must seem...to you I would imagine."

"Look, if you're here to beg me to step aside so you can resume your rightful place, well don't bother, I already have."

"What?"

"As much as I hated to do it, I told Jonathan that you all needed time to sort things out...without me." She explained, crossing her arms over her chest

Sarah noticed the diamond ring still prominently displayed, "That is a beautiful ring. I can see why you wouldn't want to take it off."

Jennifer's amber eyes radiated anger, "Let's get one thing straight. I love Jonathan and Riley more than you'll ever know and you may have been his wife but I won't let them get hurt again, especially Riley. She's been through enough."

"What do you know about what they've been through?" Sarah asked icily, "You breezed in what? Six month ago?"

"What do I know?" Jennifer repeated, "I know a man who has wondered for ten long years what happened to you. I know a man who hurts for his little girl because she had no mother. A little girl who tries so hard to be brave for her daddy and not tell him how she really feels. She may not remember you but every time she sees a mother and daughter together, she knows all too well what she's missed."

"You think I don't know that." She spat, "I had to make the hardest decision of my life to keep them safe. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't ask Jonathan to go into hiding with me and give up everything he was working so hard for, change his name, or force that kind of life on my daughter."

"No, I guess you couldn't." Jennifer said softly

"I do love them." She said

Jennifer looked at her again, "Yes, I guess you do."

/

She arrived at the house with a knot in her stomach, not knowing what this reunion would bring. Would she be willing to listen to her? The fact that she was allowed to see her must be a good sign. Max buzzed her in and she waited in the great room. After a few minutes Riley appeared with Jonathan.

"Hi, Riley." She said trying to gauge her daughter's demeanor

"Hi." Riley replied

"Sweetheart, do you want me to stay here with you?" Jonathan asked

She looked up at Jonathan, "No, that's okay."

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen with Max." He looked at Sarah but said nothing then headed into the kitchen

"Riley, I know you must have so many questions and I'll try to answer them as best I can." She said, "Would you like to sit down?"

Riley nodded and came over to the sofa and sat down at the opposite end from Sarah but said nothing. Sarah made another attempt to draw her out, "You can ask me anything."

Still not looking at her, Riley spoke, "Why did you come back here?"

She sighed heavily, "Well, I thought it was time and when I saw that your dad was getting married I felt like I had to finally tell the truth."

"But Daddy and I were happy with Jennifer." Riley said, "Now you've made her go away."

"She decided that on her own." Sarah said, "I didn't make her do anything."

"Where did you go?" Riley asked changing the subject

"I lived in Europe mostly." She explained

Riley looked at her for a moment, considering this woman who was a virtual stranger, "You look different. In the picture I have of you your hair is dark like mine and long."

Sarah nervously ran her hand through her short blonde hair, "I had to change my looks to keep from being found."

"You were really in danger from bad people?"

"Yes, I was and I had to leave to keep you and your dad from being hurt."

"That's what he said but why couldn't we have all gone away and been together?"

"Because I didn't want to do that to you. Your dad was trying to build Hart Industries and I didn't want a life on the run for you."

"But at least we would have been together."

"Riley, I know it's hard for you to understand but sometimes adults make decisions that they think are the best at the time. That's all I was trying to do."

Riley nodded slightly

"Did you want to ask me anything else?"

"I guess not." She responded

Sarah finally moved closer to Riley and smoothed her hair but she pulled back, "Don't, only Jennifer does that."

Sarah realized such an intimate gesture was presumptuous, "I'm sorry." She said, "I know you don't probably believe me but I do love you, Riley."

Riley looked at her again, "How can you love someone you don't even know?" and with that she got up and headed to the kitchen

"Riley." Sarah called after her

She turned around, "You think because you were my mom all those years ago that makes everything okay but it doesn't." She said, "You may have done it to protect me and Daddy but that doesn't mean you can just come back here and act like your my mom again because you can't. You weren't there for us. It doesn't matter why. You just weren't. I think you should leave now."

Riley walked into the kitchen and Sarah gathered herself and her things and left.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Jonathan asked when she walked in, he was in there with Max waiting, pacing, and more waiting, "Where's your mother?"

"I told her to leave."

"Mr. H, I'll just run those errands we talked about now." Max said and Jonathan nodded

"You did?" He asked turning back to Riley

"I'm sorry if you wanted to talk to her but I just couldn't sit there, Daddy, and talk to her anymore." She explained, "She told me all the stuff about trying to protect us. I guess I was more angry than I thought. I told her she can't just come in here and act like my mom again."

He got up from the table and went to her, "Is that what she tried to do?"

Riley shrugged, "Well, she started to touch my hair, like Jennifer does, you know smooth it back. I just started feeling uncomfortable."

"Baby, you don't have to see her again if you don't want to."

"I might, maybe sometime, but not right now." She said, "Are you going to talk to Jennifer?"

He sighed, "You know something, I think it's high time I did."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie. She felt like the last few days she couldn't function. She had managed to do her job but barely and it hadn't escaped her colleagues. She just brushed them off and avoided them when she could. She got up and went to the door and looked through the key hole, it was him.

"Jennifer." He called out, "Please, we have to talk."

He heard the turning of the lock and she opened the door, "Hi."

He could see the hurt and confusion behind her eyes, "Can I come in?"

She stepped back allowing him entrance, "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't see each other for the time being."

He wanted desperately to take her in his arms, "You agreed to that. I don't remember having a say in the matter."

"Jonathan…"

He cut her off, "No, you talked and now it's my turn." She signed heavily and he continued, "This is crazy. We belong together. Are you going to stand there and tell me that you don't believe that, too?"

She looked into his blue eyes, that conveyed all sincerity, "You thought you and Sarah belonged together once, too, and if her disappearance had been for any other reason we wouldn't be having this conversation."

He moved closer to her and took her gently by the shoulders, "But it didn't. How many times do I have to say it? What she did changed everything. She's not the person I thought she was."

"Jonathan, you've known about this for what, a few days? You and Riley need more time than that to sort out your feelings. You're angry and rightfully so. But she does love you."

"She can say that all she wants and make excuses for what she did but it doesn't change the fact that she abandoned me and our daughter."

Jennifer took a deep breath, "She came to see me."

Jonathan's brow furrowed, "Oh…"

"She really did want to protect you and she couldn't ask you to give up everything and go on the run with her. She didn't want that for you or Riley."

"Why are you so determined for me to forgive her?"

"Because Riley needs at least the chance for a whole family and to know her mother." She replied, tears forming in her eyes

He sighed heavily, "Riley saw her and she's not interested in seeing her anymore. She doesn't remember her and I don't care if she never wants to see her again."

"She may feel that way now but at some point she'll want to know." Jennifer said, "Don't make a decision based on heightened emotions, Jonathan."

"I'm not." He protested

She looked down at her left hand, still displaying the five carat diamond ring, "Yes, you are." She took the ring off and handed it to him, "Go home and sort this out, for everyone's sake."

"Damn it, Jennifer, don't do this." He refused to take the ring

"Just please leave." Her eyes were brimming with tears

"I love you, Jennifer." He said through his own tears, "But if you're throwing us away now, that's it." He turned to the door and slammed it behind him as he left

She stood there sobbing, holding the ring, "I love you, too."

/

**LONDON-A YEAR LATER**

She walked into the hotel bar and there he was, sitting alone. She had tried every way she could to get out of this assignment but her editor wouldn't hear of it and she couldn't keep making excuses for not getting the story done. She had just been rebuffed by his houseman when she called pretending to be the manager, trying to get in to check a supposed leak. She approached the bar and sat a couple of stools away from him. He sat, pensive, nursing his scotch.

"What'll it be, Miss?" the bartender asked

"Gin and tonic."

His head snapped in the direction of that unmistakable voice, it was her, those eyes and that auburn hair, gathering himself he managed to speak, "I thought the lady only drank vodka tonics."

She smiled slightly, staring straight ahead, "Things do change."

He moved to the stool next to her, "Oh, and what, pray tell, is the lady doing in a hotel bar, alone?"

"I was stood up." She explained

"Really?" he replied, "I find that hard to believe."

"I could say the same thing." She said, "A handsome man like you, sitting here alone, nursing a scotch." She finally turned to him, "Or are you waiting for someone?"

"I've been waiting for someone for a long time now." He said, his voice husky and low

She finally smiled, "Maybe they aren't coming."

"They're here."

"Oh." She replied, suppressing a grin, "I thought you were married."

He shook his head, "Divorced."

She looked at him sympathetically, "Oh Jonathan, I'm sorry." She had been living outside the United States for almost a year and had consciously avoided keeping up with him

"I'm not." He said

"What about Riley?" She asked

"She's upstairs with Max. I came down here because some nosy reporter keeps calling my suite. She even pretended to be the manager."

"No taste broad."

"I knew it was you." He said

"How?" She asked

"Because you used the name Iris Primrose and you must have forgotten that you told me she was your third grade teacher."

"Oh." She replied

He looked at her with those magical blue eyes, "God, I've missed you."

"And I've missed you, too." Jennifer replied, her eyes moist, "What happened, Jonathan?"

"Nothing really." He said, "I couldn't just pretend nothing had happened and she finally realized that too."

"Where is she?" She asked, "Does Riley have any contact with her?"

"She's in Florida, close to her mother. She's had a lot of repairing to do in her relationships." He explained, "Riley has seen her a couple of times when she's gone to Florida but she doesn't really want to. It's more for her grandmother."

"Oh."

He moved closer to her and whispered, "But I know someone she would love to see."

She smiled, "Then let's go upstairs."

He took her hand and they left the bar, heading for the elevators. Getting off at the penthouse, he told her to wait outside and he opened the door.

"Daddy." Riley greeted him with a hug

"Hi, baby." He said, "Listen, while I was out I got you a surprise."

She looked around, not seeing anything in his hands, "Where is it, Daddy?"

"It's in the hall but I need you to close your eyes." He said

"Okay." She said closing them

"Are they closed good and tight?" He asked moving to the door

"Yes, Daddy." She said impatiently

He opened the door and motioned for her to enter and Jennifer stepped through the door, "Okay, you can open them."

She opened her eyes and gasped, "Jennifer!" She ran to her, practically flinging herself around Jennifer

Jennifer held her tight, "Oh, my sweet girl, how I've missed you."

Riley pulled back, "Are you and Daddy back together now?"

She smoothed Riley's hair back, looking into her eager face, "Your daddy and I have some things to talk about, Sweetie."

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Max came in from his bedroom, having been napping, "Hey, Ms. Edwards, what are you…"

Jonathan smiled, "We, uh, ran into each other downstairs."

"After you talk about things, you'll come home with us?" Riley pressed

"Riley, why don't you and Max get dinner started?" Jonathan not so subtly suggested

"Come on, kid." Max said, "You can help me chop carrots."

She and Jonathan watched them go then turned to each other, "Well, she does pose an important question." Jennifer said

He looked at her, his eyes turning serious, "Jennifer, I don't want to lose you again."

"Then we need to do something about that." She opened her purse and took out the ring and handed it to him

"Well, this will do for now but I want you to have a new one, for our new beginning." He got down on one knee, "Jennifer Edwards, will you marry me?"

Jennifer bit back a smile as tears of joy spilled onto her cheeks, "Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, as they heard whooping and cheers from the kitchen. They looked at each other and smiled as their lips met in an all-consuming kiss.

THE END


End file.
